Solid Snake: How He Came to the Brawl
by slydemon2
Summary: Solid Snake has entered a tournament in order to become a part of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He will have to face many... 'interesting' foes to get to the top. Will he make it to the next game? Or will he go back home, crying like a baby? Story Complete.
1. Incoming call

this is my story of how and why Solid Snake is in the next super smash bro. game. i hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Konami Nintendo(though i wish i did) metal gear solid ninja turtles mentos Grand Theft Auto michihiro ishizuka hot coffee or air

**Solid Snake: How he came to the brawl. **

**Chapter1: incoming call.**

Solid Snake, who just finished making metal gear solid 4, was on his couch flipping through channels on his TV when he got a call.

"Snake, I need you to do me a favor." Michihiro Ishizuka, president of Konami said.

"It better not be a sequel to MGS4!"snake replied.

"...why?"

"Cuz I don't want to be in that stupid 'gay old snake' costume again. ESPECIALLY because I got this really bad rash right in the middle of my a-"

"O.K! Can I get back to the point?"

"Oh yeah. Something about a favor?"

"Yes. I need you to go to the Super Smash Brothers brawl try outs."

"Super Smash...oh! you mean that Nintendo thing! Wait... I have a contract with Konami. Technically I can't even think about joining!"

"Nintendo is letting 1 or 2 third party characters be in the next game. Its free publicity for us and..."

Michihiro kept hearing this strange clipping noise on the phone followed by a loud tapping .

"Wh...what is that?"

"What is what?" Michihiro hears the noise again

"T-that noise. It sounds like... you clipping your toe nails!"

"No I'm not!" he clips another and the force of toe nail knocks the phone right out of his hands.

"Snake! Are you all right? Are you being attacked by the la-li-lu-le-lo?

Snake picks up the phone and says ''The la-li-lu-le who?

"The la-li-lu-le-lo. The Patriots. The organization that controls the US. Ring a bell?"

"The organization...riiight...can't you ever make the story line in my games make sense?"

"No! Now go to the try outs, kick everybodys ass, and represent Konami!"

"Wow. Representing Konami. It was a easy choice, right?"

"It was either you or the ninja turtles. We flipped a coin to decide."

"O.K... well I'll go to the try outs now."

"God speed snake! And don't clip your toe nails while you talk on the phone. That's more disgusting than that Easter egg with Eva"

"At least it wasn't as bad as Grand Theft Auto's hot coffee mod."

Snake hangs up the phone, goes outside, inhales, eats a mentos and says ''ahh, mentos! the fresh makers! Now, to the brawl try ou... wait a minute. I don't know where the hell that is!"

**Chapter1: clear.**

(A.N.)I don't know if at the end of the snake vs. monkey mini game its mission clear or mission complete. if someone has the game, please tell me. Also, this is my first story so please no flames! Thank you! Oh and chapter2 is available now.


	2. Let the melee begin

This is chapter2 in Solid Snake: How he came to the brawl. The characters in the story will never act like this, so please, no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of the characters, places, products or any thing in this story other than the story line!

**Solid Snake: How he came to the brawl.**

**Chapter2:let the melee begin.**

After being lost in the Fields of Fum, San Andreas, The Mushroom Kingdom, and Destiny Island, Snake finally made it to the try outs. While Snake was waiting in a room with other game characters, he saw a really, really fat man walk into the room." Hello there. My name is Mario, and I'll... explain...th...uhh!" he collapses and a level 7 earthquake happens.

"Di-did tubby just die?" Snake asked while 30 employees drag Mario out the room.

"I wish! He just fell asleep.He does that every hour or so to prevent a heart attack."An employee said.

"Actually I think he really is dead," some doctor said " I can't feel a pulse... oh! wait! There is a pulse! Theres so much fat you can barely feel it."

"Really?... Wait! Who are you?" Snake asked.

"I'm House." he replied.

"House? You're not a game character! You're that cripple from TV. Channel five on Tuesdays. Season one on DVD now." Snake holds up a DVD and winks.

"There was a House the game." house said.

Link, one of the managers working there, comes rushing in the room and says "I felt an earthquake, is everyone all right? Oh, no wait Mario just fell again. All right! Since Mario can't tell you the rules, I will. First of all if your game was not on the gamecube leave now! I'm talking to you House!"

"What! Even after I advertised the game boy advance S.P? Screw you idiots! " while House passed link, he gives him the finger and then Link kicks his cane away, making him fall." take that you cripple bastard! I'm glad you got shot!" Link said while taking his wallet.

"Come on House, we cripple must stay together" said Edward, a short blonde boy with a mechanical arm and leg. Him and House later make a group called the Criyps and then they got killed by the Bloods. About half of all the people in the room had to leave since there game was not on the cube.

later...

"O.K. to see who makes the cut in the next smash game we'll settle this like civilized men and have a fight to the death in a tornament!" Link said. Everyone started to cheer. "Oh, Nintendo is not responsible for your injures, trauma, deaths, and S.T.D's. Please, keep that to your self."

So the tornament began, and Snakes first opponent was...Takakura from harvest moon : a wonderful life.

"did you know that cows don't always give milk? They stop before they give birth and one year after." Takakura said to Snake.

"...what?" Snake said in response.

"they also give specials milk after they give birth."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"what would you like to learn about Snake? Cows, chickens, or sheep?"

"NONE!...wait! tell me how to take care of monkeys." He said with a sinister grin.

" If you like a girl, give her the blue feather. But make sure she likes you."

"feathers? I was talking about monkeys!"

"you'll be able to make seeds with the crops you grow with a seed maker."

"Huh?"

"Trim your sheep at the end of the year."

"...What the HELL are you talking about!"

"Make sure you brush and hug your animals everyday."

"You know what? Screw this!"

He takes out his gun and shoots him 7 times. In Takakuras last breath of air he says"...Bitch...! Uhhhhh!" Takakura then dies.

"This games winner is... Old Snake!" Says the announcer from Super Smash Bros.

"Who the hell just said that?" Snake asks while searching in the sky.

"I am the announcer from Super Smash Bros. I announce the winner to the audience."

"...W-What audience?" Snake asks.

"THE audience, they have to know who wins so they know who to cheer for,...just listen for yourself!"

Snake takes the Announcer's advice and listens carefully to the wind,

"_Snake,Snake,Snake,Snake,"_

"Hmmm... I can get used to that!" Snake says while he goes off to the next fight.

Before he enters the room he gets a call from Michihiro Ishizuka on his cell.

"Snake! hows it going so far?" Michihiro asked.

"Going great. I beat my first opponent. I'm on to the next round."

"Good, good! hey uhhh... can you do me a favor?"

Snake pauses for a moment "Another one?"

"Yeah, after your done with the tornament, could you pick up a carton of milk for me?"

"Pick up a... what? why?"

"You see the maid was cleaning out the oven, and there was this really annoying fly buzzing around and it landed on the oven's knob, and reaching for my fly swatter i missed and screamed _'damn it!' _and that startled the maid which caused her to jump and bump her head on the inside of it, and you know how cheap that oven is so, yeah it kinda went on by itself and the door trapped her inside, cooking her to a tender crispy golden brown color-"

"OH, MY GOD!" Snake screamed.

"Now Snake please don't interrupt me in the middle of my story, i haven't even gotten to the good part yet-"

"There's a GOOD part in all of this!" Snake interrupts again.

"Snake! Stop it! I'm trying to tell a really good story, now anyway where was i before i was rudely interrupted,...Oh, yes, so she turned to a tender crispy golden color, and the funny thing is i was just laughing my head off, all the while singing _'Burn baby, BURN, Burn baby BURN! Disco inferno, it's getting hot,hot,hot!'_ and then she died".

silence could be heard in Snakes side of the phone.

"...what dose hell does that have to do with me getting milk?"

" uhh, hello my maid is dead, how am i supposed to get my milk?"

"ok you know what... I'll get you the milk and I'll just pretend that we never had this conversation."

"thanks! ha, oh man i bet you'll never guess what were having for dinner tonight-" snake hangs up his cell, now extremely crepts out and terrified to go home.

"sighs well on to the next fight."

**chapter2: clear.**

I really hope you readers like my story. I'm working very hard on it. Chapter3 coning soon to a theater near you.


	3. Final Fantasy Unite!

This is chapter 3 in my story. I hope you like it. I know I'm probably gonna piss people off with my story but thats the beauty of humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, products, etc. in my story, except for the story line.

**Solid Snake: How he came to the brawl.**

**Chapter3: Final Fantasy Unite!**

Snake was now ready to enter the next room. When he opened the door and took his first step he started to fall into a bottom less pit.

''AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he screamed at the top of his lunges. Just then he took out a redbull " Ah, redbull it gives you wings. Now to figure out what just happed." He then noticed at the top of the door it said' bottom less pit' and next to it was another door that said 'Round 2'. "... Figures."

When Snake got into the room he saw his next opponent... a clavat from Final Fantasy Crystal Cronicles.

"Bring it on!" said the clavat.

"oh its been brought bitch!" said snake.

" yo mama is so ugly when she went to rob a bank, all the camras looked away!"

"Oh yeah? Yo mama is so fat that when god said let there be light she had to get out of the way first"

"Well well your momma so fat that when she sat in a rainbow skittles came out!"

Well YO MA... wait! were not having a dising contest! Were having a fight!"

"Oh!... well uhhh... ATTACK!" the clavat said while rushing to snake. Snake tried to shoot him but he was too fast "hold still damn it! I just wanna shoot ya!" Snake then noticed that the clavat would only move in the area of a bubble." But whats making that bubble? wait... I know!" Snake then took out his gun and shot the moogle that was following the clavat.

"NOOO! MOG! WHY?...WHY?" Said the clavat over the dead moogles body.

"I noticed that where ever the creature went, that bubble would follow. So I figured out that the creature was making the bubble."

"What? No you douchebag! It was the chalice he was holding. The chalice!"

"Oh... well it worked either way." He said while tossing a bomb in the bubble.

"AHHHHH!" said the clavat, wondering weather to stay in the bubble and get blown up or slowly die outside of it. At the last second he jumped out and the bomb exploded. He slowly crawled back but Snake put a small hurdle in front of him.

"O.K. all you have to do is get over the hurdle, swing across the crab pit, ride the tricycle through the ring of fire and maybe, just maybe you'll get to your bubble." snake said with a evil grin.

Instead of doing the obstacle course, the clavat just went around it and gave Snake the finger.

"WHAT? WAIT! NO! Ehh... uhhh... oh to hell with this!" He took out his gun and shot the clavat, killing it.

"This games winner is... Snake!" Said the announcer from super smash bros.

"Thanks, see you in the next round!" Snake replied.

"Doubt it!" the announcer.

"Why?"

"You'll see..." Snake walks into the room lust to hear a eerie music start to play. "that music... I've heard it before... but where? where?" Snake said. Then he started to hear the choir play and he remembered where it was from...

Noli manere, manere in memoria. (x2)

(x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Saevam iram, iram et dolorem. (x2)

Ferum terrible, ferum fatum.

Noli manere, manere in memoria. (x2)

(x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili.

Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum.

Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili.

Hic veni, da mihi...( muisic continues )

"Oh... HELL... no!" Snake said in disbelief.

He then saw Sephiroth slowly floating down from the ceiling when a fire effect burns his wing."Ahhhhhhh! Two magic! Two magic!" He then went crashing down to the floor. "Phill!" A man walks in. "yes sir?"

"I got burned thanks to you!"

"I-I'm sorry but I told you to stay to the left-"

"You talking back to me?" He bitch slaps Phill.

"please sir! Don't kill me!" He said on his knees.

"You better not mess up again, or else!"

"O.Kayaaaaaaa."

"Are you whining to me?"

"NO! I! UHH... AHHHHHH!" Phill went running. Sephiroth made a dark ball of energy and shot it at Phill. Snake could see a giant explosion and Phills head in the air.

"Now... to deal with you Snake." Sephiroth said, looking at Snake.

"Frist of, all where is that music coming from?" Snake asked.

"From that boom box." Sephiroth pointed at a boom box.

"Thanks." He took out his gun and shot the boom box, stopping the music and starting another song...

"I love you, you love me, lets get together and-" He shoots it again, stopping the music all together.

Sephiroth had a shocked look on his face." You could have just asked me to turn it off!"

"Second of all, Final Fantasy VII came out on Playstation. You can't be here."

"I know. But I'm so bad ass that no one dares challenges me. Now, draw your weapon. Lets fight." Sephiroth draws his sword, but Snakes face turns to serious, to nearly bursting out in laughter.

"Wh-whats so funny" Sephiroth says.

"Your sword... it's just... so... big..."

"SO!"

"You trying to make up for some thing you don't have?"

"NO!...(yes)... Argh!" He charged at Snake, and the fight begins.

Sephiroth keeped using attacks like hitting him 7 times in a row, making dark balls of energy apear around him, making meteors come from the sky, and flying up and dropping Soras... I mean Snakes health to 1 and no M.P. Snake used all his hi-potions, but he still could not beat him Just when Sephiroth was about to make the final blow he said," Face it, only one person can beat me, and he's not here right now!"

"Guess again!" Cloud jumps through a window.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth gasps.

"It's time we end this!" Cloud said.

"All right, lets go!" He charges at him, They fight, and go through the wall, leaving the room.

"Uhhhhh... I won?" Snake said.

"This games default winner is... Solid Snake." The announcer said with a little confusion.

When Snake was about to go to the next room, his cell phone began to ring. Caller I.D. said it was Michihiro Ishizuka. He didn't want to answer it, but in the end he did.

"... Hello?" Snake said.

"OH THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! My house is burning down and I need your help!" Michihiro Ishizuka said.

"What the hell! How did it get on fire? "

"Well I was ironing my colthing when I remembered I needed to get my laundry so I went to call you but I left the iron on and one thing went to another and now my house is on fire!"

"Why didn't you call 911?"

"I don't know the number! I only know yours!"

"Are you high or something?"

"YES!" Snake started to hear crackling of the fire and then Michihiro said "Snake I just want you to know that I sleept with your mother."

"WHAT? MY MOTHER?" Snake hears Michihiro scream, a loud explotion, and then the line gets disconnected. He hangs up his phone and sighs. "... I should have never gave him my number."

**Chapter3: Clear.**

(A.V.) This chapter was so far the longest. I hope it's not disappointing. Chapter4: Resident Dushebag, is on it's way.


	4. Resident Douchebag

Chapter4 is finaly here. It took longer since I already started the next chapter with 1-3.This chapter came out more action packed than funny. Well, I hope that you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, prouducs, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Solid Snake: How he came to the brawl. **

**Chapter4: Resident dushebag.**

After a very strange converation with Michihiro Ishizuka, Snake was ready for round 4. He then saw his next opponent... It was Leon S. Kenndy from resident evil 2 and 4.

"Snake! So your hear too?" Leon asked.

"Yes, and how about we cut the small chat and get this started. The sooner I'm done with this, the better."

"Believe me, this won't take long." The fight began. Leon took out his T.M.P. and started shooting at Snake. Snae easily dodge it and went in to do his C.Q.C. on Leon. But then a strange thing happened. A reaction commad came up that told Leon to press both A and B. He did, and instead of geting his neak snaped, he graved Snakes hand and elbowed him in the face, knoking him down.

"Why you!" Snake got up, but Leon shot his leg, making Snake kneel down. Then Leon kicks him in the face.

"Hey, I thought we were having a fight, not making love to the floor!" Leon said with a grin. Snake then took out his combat nife and threw it at Leon. Leon barly dodges it, but still gets a scrath on his face. "My face! You runined my beautiful face! Thats it!" said Leon. He then took out a rocket luancher.

"WTF? A ROCKET LUANCHER?"

"Not just any old rocket luancher..." he took a shot at Snake. Snake just barely got out of the way. "...an unlimited rocket luancher."

"WHAT? That has to be cheating!" Snake said.

"Too bad!" Leon keeped taking shots at Snake, each shot geting closer. Snake then ran into a dumpster.

"Huh? whats this doing-" Snake then turned to Leon and right when he was about to make the finishing blow he noticed the dumpster. He stopped dead in his tracks, and instead took out his T.M.P. While Snake ran for his life he thought "he could have taken me out. Why didn't he? Wait... if he took me out, the dumpster would have been toast too! I wonder..." Leon then took out his rocket luancher. Snake was then able to take his rocket luancher, point it at the dumpster, and then fire. The dumpster expolded, and Snake heard a sream.

"NO! What did you do?" Leon said. While he was distracted, Snake unpluged his controller and went in for the reaction commad. Since the controller was unpluged, Leon was helpless.

"What? No! Thats cheating!"

"Too bad!" Snake went up and snapped Leons neak, killing him.

"This games winner is... Solid Snake!" The announcer said. "... you do know who you killed in that dumpster, right?"

"No... who did I kill?"

"President Michihiro Ishizuka daughter."

"WHAT?" He rushed over and saw Michihiro's burned daughter."you know, she turned out to a nice tender,crispy golden brown color- WHAT AM I SAYING?" Then his cell began to ring. "Please don't be Michihiro, Please don't be Michihiro, Please don't be-"

Snake! How's it going?" Michihiro asked.

"Fine, Fine. How about you?"

Well, other than geting some stiches on my ass from the fire, I'm fine."

"O.K... you know what I'm just gonna tell you stright out... I... I killed your daughter."

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU... I wanted to do that!"

"Run that by me again?"

"My daughter was a slut! I wanted to do kill her since the age of 6!"

Snake hung up his cell, turned it of, and said " I'm NEVER EVER gonna answer the phone again in my entire life!

**Chapter4: Clear.**

Sorry that the chapter was short. It was ment to be that way. Chapter5: Capcom with extra blue, is just around the conner. Now to figure out which cornner...


	5. Capcom with extra blue!

Chapter5... wow! Truthfully I did not think my story would be liked and that I would end it at chapter4. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, prouducts, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Chapter5: Capcom with extra blue!**

Right after beating Leon from Capcom, it was time for Snake to face another, more famous character from Capcom... Mega Man!

"Mega Man... right. This shouldn't be so hard!" Snake said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mega Man replied.

"Come on! You know your games suck!"

"No they don't..."

"Well they've been the same for 15 years. And you look so gay, that you must have been a part of the village people at one point!"

"IT WAS ONLY FOR A DAY!" He started shooting his cannon at Snake. They were direct hits, but did not effect Snake much.

"Is that the best you got?" Snake said.

"No, it's not!" Mega Man pushed a button on his arm and turned red. Then, instead of shooting energy blasts, he shot fire at Snake.

"Ahhhhh! My ass! This must have been how Michihiro felt during the fire!"

"Here, let me cool you off!" He then changed to dark blue and shot ice. The ice shot Snake's arm, freezing it completely. While Snake was distracted, Mega Man turned yellow, and punched Snake in the stomach, making him go flying away.

"Ha ha ha! How do you like my guts arm?" Mega Man said.

Snake got up from the floor and said, "My gut is flat, my arm is frozen, and my ass is burned. This can't get any worse!"

"Think again!" Mega Man pressed a button, but instead of changing colors, music started to play...

"I like big butts and I can not lie!

you other brothers can't deny,

when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face you get-" he pressed another one and a different song starts...

"Girls just wanna have fun!

Oh, girls just wanna have fun!

They just wanna, the just wanna-" He poundes his arm and finally he turns black.

"Heh... my iPod is connected to my arm! iPods, have thousands of songs on it, and out now, the Video iPod!"

"Hey, you can't advertise my sponsors! Only I can!"

"Well you're about to get defeated, so tough!" He takes out a bomb and throws one at Snake.

"Oh yeah?" He took out a T.M.P. and shot the bomb in mid-air.

"Hey... I don't remember you having a T.M.P!" Mega Man said.

"I swapped it from Leon's cold, dead fingers" He then took a pause and said, "Wait! I should have taken his rocket launcher! Damn it!"

While Snake was talking to himself Mega Man turned dark blue and shot ice at him, trapping him against the wall. He then turned back to normal and said, "Face it. You can't beat me! I'm Mega Man! I'm the blue bomber! I'm-"

Just then secret service people came bursting through windows. One of them grabbed Mega Man from behind while another punches him after every sentence.

"It's a terrorist! It's a suicide bomber!" said an agent.

"No! It's just a name!" Mega Man said.

"Oh! So you have code names! Where is the red bomber? Where is the green bomber? Where is the orange, yellow and pink bomber?"( he is still punching him after every sentence)

"I know where the white bomber is!"

"The white bomber is not a threat to us. But where is the black bomber!" He punches him one more time, throws him in a steel truck, and leaves.

"Uhhh... I won?"

"Yup, you won." Said the announcer.

"Arn't you supposed to say _'this games winner is...?'_ Snake said back to him.

"Yeah, but it's just getting too repetitive."

"Lazy bastard..." Snake then heard someone screaming _"Snake!"_ Snake then saw Michihiro try to break into a window, but instead justs slams into it, falls, and grabbes a ledge.

"Michihiro? What the hell are you doing hear? And how did you get up here? We're like 20 stories up!" Snake said in disbelief.

"O.K. I wanted to call you but you wouldn't pick up so I came here."

"And how?"

"Would you believe me if I said I used a trampoline thats at the hospital?"

"No." Right when Snake was about to help Michihiro up he slipped and fell.

"SNAAAAAAKE...!" Michihiro said.

Snake heard a loud pound at the floor. "I-I killed Michihiro!"

"I'm still alive!"

"What? How?"

"Would you believe me if I said that there was a box of marshmallows at the bottom?"

"No." He started to go to the next room when he said, "I gotta get rid of him!"

**Chapter5: Clear**

(A.N) I really don't have anything to say about this chapter5 except that im not racist and the whole white black bomber thing was just a joke. You can say racist jokes and not actually be racist. Chapter6: Hello Dooms day is behind you... so very, very close.


	6. Hello Dooms Day

It's pretty cool that my story was up for just a little while and my story has nearly 300 hits. I didn't think that my story would be read until maybe a month later, but the day I putted it on Fan Fiction, I already had a review. Well enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, products, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Chapter6: Hello Dooms Day**

It was time for Snake to go to round 6. When he saw his next opponent, he could not believe his eyes...

"You're... Hello Kitty?"

"Uh huh, and you're Jack, A.K.A Solid Snake. Snake, can you please let me win? Pleeeeeease?" Hello Kitty said with big cute anime eyes.

"So cute... can't... say... no... or...talk... normally!" He took his bandana and put it over his eyes.

"Sorry Hello Kitty, I can't do that. I don't want to fight you, so I'll just advance on my own." Right when Snake was leaving, he heard:

"Wrong answer, bitch!" Hello Kitty said. Snake then turned, put his bandana back up and saw Hello Kitty turn into a giant robotic monster.

"... you sure you don't want to talk this out?" Snake said. Hello Kitty then grabbed him and flicked him away. Snake hit a wall, and she head-butted him deeper into it. She then scraped Snake off the wall, stomped on him, then kicked him away. A football player then caught Snake and made a touch down.

"HA HA! I did it! You saw that dad?" the football player said to his dad.

"Yes I saw it. I'm very proud of you son." the dad said.

"Yeah! Touch down!" he slammed Snake's head into the ground.

Hello Kitty then turned back to normal, went over to Snake and said, "Had enough yet?" she said with the sweetest voice ever.

"N-n-n-never!..." Snake barely said.

"Then perish!" Hello Kitty turned back onto the monster. Snake took out his gun and started shooting, but had no effect. "My body's covered in pure metal! You can't hurt me!" she said, and swatted Snake away.

When he landed he saw a building near him. "Wh-whats that?" After closer inspection, he saw it was a Wallgreens." What are the chances of a Wallgreens being in a fighting arena? Well there's a football field too so whatever..." Snake ran inside and started to look for an item "Come on, come on, a-ha! Here it is!" He grabbed the device and went on line just to see that it was very long. He then could hear Hello Kittys footsteps.

"That would be $25.34" A clerk said.

"Oh crumpets! I don't have enough. Looks like I'll have to put something back. Let's see... the milk or the eggs... milk... eggs... milk... eggs... I'll just put the bread back." said an old lady.

Snake now could hear Hello Kittys breath. "Ah... Oh F--- this!" he took out his gun and started shooting everyone. He went up and placed the money on the counter. But then Hello Kitty ripped the roof off Wallgreens and grabbed Snake. The clerk then said, "You forgot your change!"

"Can you tell me if I have any cavities?" Hello Kitty said. She was just about to eat him when Snake said:

"Why don't you eat this?" He threw the device into her mouth.

"Why you-" just then Hello Kitty started to implode. "WH-WHATS GOING ON?"

"I just threw a portal to another dimension in your stomach, that's all."

"WHAT!" Hello Kitty then poofed out of existence.

"Amazingly, this games winner is... Solid Snake!." The Announcer said.

"And I couldn't have done it with out Wallgreens. Life isn't perfect, but then there's Wallgreens."

Then the Announcer heard the door open. It was his son.

"Hi dad!" said the son.

"Hey son! How'd your test go?"

"Uhhhh... what test?"

"Now son, don't lie to me. I'll love ya no matter what!"

" I... I got a 99."

"WHAT? A 99? YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT A 100!"

"NO DADDY NO!" Snake could hear the son getting beat up with a bealt.

"WE'RE WINNERS! WINNERS! A 99 IS NOT WINNING!" Then the wife came in.

"Stop it! Don't do that to my son!" the wife said.

"So you want some of this?" he started beating the wife.

"Bitch, you better get into that kitchen and make me dinn-" The announcer stopped. He remembered that Snake was still there. Snake's jaw was so wide open it could touch the floor.

"Ummm... you heard that, didn't you?"

"Uh huh." Snake said.

''Yeah... well if you ever tell anyone about this I'll f---king kill you!"

"... O.K."

"All right... see you in the next round.''

Right when Snake was about to go into the next round, Michihiro came rushing through the door.

"Snake! I finally found-" Snake rushed into the next door and locked it. "Snake? You locked the door!... Please let me in! I don't have any friends! Snake!"

"Leave me ALONE!" Snake then turned around and saw his next opponent...

**Chapter6: Clear**

"What? Nobody likes cliff hangers!" Snake then went to my house and smashed my head in the computer, shocking and severely burning me. This happened recently. A doctor is bandaging my head as I type. Chapter7: Break it down, old school style coming after my operation...


	7. Time To Break It Down, Old School Style!

After coming out of the hospital, scolding Snake for what he did, and getting a new computer I finally was able to make chapter7. Read the story, leave a review and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, products, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Chapter7: Time to Break it Down, Old School Style!**

Snake then saw his next opponent... a big bunch of bricks.

"Bricks? This is what the cliff hanger was for? **Bricks?" **Snake turns and shoots me.

"God... it's the Tetris bricks you ass! Just turn around!" Snake took my advice, turned around and saw the bricks transform in to a gigantic robot.

"I am the Tetris bricks. Before you ask, it was my game that keeped the gameboy alive, so they let me compete, even though there is no Tetris on the gamecube." The Tetris bricks said.

"What the hell? It talks?" Snake said in disbelief.

"I do more than that you pathetic fool." The Tetris bricks then turned into a cannon and shot Snake away. Snake then got up and threw a grenade in the cannon. The grenade exploded, making all the bricks go everywhere.

"Easy... too easy." Snake said.

"That is correct." the Tetris bricks then came back together, and formed a chainsaw.

"Snake. It is me. Michihiro. I have come to greet you." said Michihiro. The Tetris bricks was about to cut Snake in half, when Snake took Michihiro and used him as a shield. The Tetris bricks then went through Michihiro.

"GAHHHHHH..."Michihiro screamed. Snake then saw robotic parts and wires in him.

"What the hell?" Snake looked up and saw the real Michihiro standing there with a remote controller in his hands.

"Snake! You broke my new robotic clone of me! You owe me 3 payments of $19.95!" the real

Michihiro said, standing at the door. Snake, while avoiding being chainsawed, went over, closed and locked the door again.

"Oh come on Snake! It took me forever to unlock this door!" Michihiro said.

"Just go away!" Snake said. The Tetris bricks then turned into a hand and grabbed Snake, crushing him. Snake was just barely able to drop a grenade to make an explosion that made the Tetris bricks let go of him. The Tetris bricks then turned back into a robot.

"I am the ultimate character! No one can defeat me!" The Tetris bricks said.

Michihiro then rammed the door open. The door went flying, hit the Tetris bricks leg, and made 10 bricks line up, making them disappear.

"Ahhh!" The Tetris robot kneeled down. Snake was then wondering what just happened.

"Just like in the game! Line up 10 and they're gone. Michihiro, I'd say I love ya but I'm not that kind of guy!" Snake then rammed into the Tetris robot's leg, forcing it to hit the other leg, making 3 sets of 10.

"Stop that!" the Tetris bricks said. It keeped trying to transform into something to fight back, but Snake would take away too many bricks, not letting it transform properly.

"NOOOO! I am Tetris! I am all mighty! I am God! I am-"

"Toast!" Snake then made the last row of 10.

"No, I am not toast, I am Tetr-" the last 10 bricks disappeared, and Snake won the fight.

"This games winner is... Solid Snake!" said The Announcer.

"Man, can't wait to tell people on MySpace about this adventure! MySpace a place for friends. Customize it any way you want. Make friends with people on the other side of the world."

Snake then turned around and saw Michihiro with big puppy dog eyes."... O.K. I'll put you on my top 8!"

"Actually I want to come with you. My place is gone, and no one, not even the hospital, wants me to stay with them."

"Fine, fine...(but you're not gonna be on my top 8!)"

"YES! You can be Snakeman and I'll be the RatBoy wonder!" Michihiro said while getting out and putting on a rat coustume.

"No."

"Snakeboy?"

"No"

"Snake jr.?"

"No."

"Mr. Sodium?" Michihiro said while in a giant K costume.

"Maybe."

"Hmmmm... I can't think of any other side kick name!"

"How about Michihiro?" Snake suggested.

"That name is a bit gay... but you're the boss. Michihiro it is!"

"O.K... what have you been smoking lately?"

"Nothing, just eating multi-colored mushrooms." he took a bite of a mushroom, and his eyes started to swirl.

"You just gotta try this Snake! It feels like you're clearing your mind!"

"More like destroying brain cells." Snake said. Michihiro then ran into a wall, and then he went back to normal. "You done?"

"Yup... I wanna do it again!" Michihiro was about to take another bite when Snake snached the mushroom out of his hands."If you wanted to try it, you could have just asked!"

Snake threw the mushroom out a window and said "Let's just go...(God? Do you hate me so much that you make me have to deal with this idiot?) - "

**Chapter7: clear.**

I can't believe that in 3-4 days I wrote 7 chapters. Well they are pretty short, so it's not so hard. I wonder if my story will ever become a big hit? nah... Chapter8: Licence to killed denyed coming... probably soon.


	8. A Licence To Kill Denied

Man, I can't stop writing! I acually have up to chapter10 all ready. Sorry it took so long to post. My computer broke down, so I could not acess the internet. This is the semi finals, so my story is coming to a close(whaaa). Time for chapter8...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, prouducts, places or anything in this story except the story line.(or do I?(dramatic music playes.))

**Chapter8: A licence to kill denied.**

After Michihiro joined the party, it was time for Snake to go to the semi-finals. He went into the room and saw his opponent... James Bond.

"Holy S---! It's James Bond! Can I get your autograph Mr. Bond?" Michihiro said while on his knees with an autograph book out. "Just sign in the middle of Snake and... Snake." Since he did not have any friends he got Snake to sign every page of his autograph book.

"Always glad to sign for a fan." James Bond said and signed Michihiro autograph book. Michihiro then skipped over to Snake.

"I hate you." Snake said to Michihiro.

"Hmmm, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention." Michihiro said.

Right when Snake was about to kill Michihiro, he saw a servant man walk in with a drink.

"Here is your drink, Mr. Bond" said the servant.

"Ahhh thank..." James took a sip, and paused.

"Is something the matter?" said the servant.

"This is stirred. I LIKE MY DRINKS SHAKEN, NOT STIRRED!" he took the glass cup and smashed it on the servants head.

"AHHHH! What the hell man, WHAT THE HELL?" the servant said while bleeding in the head.

"It's my trademark! Shaken, not stirred. Have you ever seen any of my movies?"

"Well, no but that gives you no right to-" James took out a gun and shot him in the leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James grabbed the servant's hair, and repeatedly slammed his head into the wall.( the'' ...'' means James slammed the servants head into the wall)

"Never... make... this... mistake... ever... again... you worthless... servant!" he threw the servant to the ground."Now get me another martini, and this time you better get it right!" The servant then crawled away. James then turned to Snake.

"As you can see, I'm a very kind gentlemen." James then sees a lady (who some how got in the fighting arena). He went over and said, "Nice legs. When are they open?" The lady then peppered sprayed him, kicked him in the balls, and round house kicked him in his face.

"Yup, you sure are." said Snake mockingly. He then noticed that James guard was down. He took out his gun to shoot him, but Michihiro went in the way.

"What are you doing? This is the James Bond! You can't just shoot him!" said Michihiro, pushing Snakes gun away.

"Stop that or I'll shoot you too!" Snake then shot into the ceiling, knocked down a light, and the light hit Michihiro in the head, making him unconscious. "Well, that'll keep him out of my hair until this fight is over." James then got up from the floor.

"Sorry about that!" he said.

"Can we get on with this? I really want to go home." Snake said.

"All right. But first, let me get something out of my suitcase." he took out a suitcase and opened it. A mini machine gun came out, and started to automatically shoot at Snake. While Snake was running, he threw a grenade at the machine gun, but the machine gun just shot it in mid-air and went back to trying to kill Snake.

"Just has one shot at this..." Snake stopped running, took out his gun, and shot the head of the machine gun off. Then there were a bunch of flashy lights and a man with a teddy bear walked up to Snake.

"Here's your prize sir." said the man while giving Snake the teddy bear.

"Why thank you-" Snake then thought. "Wait... I don't remember the teddy bear being one of the prizes... oh well!"

"Looks like I have to get serious."James said. He then took out a gun and shot at Snake. Snake then threw the teddy bear in the line of fire. But when the teddy bear was hit, there was a giant explosion.

"Hey... that prize was filled with gun powder!" Snake said to the man who gave him the teddy bear.

"This is a carnival! What did you think we filled the prizes with? Stuffing?" said the man.

"Not only was that teddy bear combustable, but this is no regular gun. It's the platinum gun. It turns normal bullets into exploding bullets." said James Bond.

"Now's the time for me to run, isn't it?" asked Snake.

"Yes, yes it is." James said. He then started shooting at Snake, as he started to run. James then got a shot close to Snake, and the explosion made Snake to go flying away.

"I have to find a way to unarm him... I got it!" Snake then took a gas tank (which he conveniently found sitting right next to him) and threw it at James. James shot it, and the explosion knocked him back, making him drop the gun. Snake then picked up the gun.

"Who has the upper hand now?" Snake was just about to shoot when James took out a small device and pressed a button on it. The gun started to rumble. Snake at the last second threw the gun in the air, and the gun expoded.

"What the hell just happened?" Snake said in confusion.

"Do you think I would actually let someone else have fun with my guns? I have a self destruct feature on ever one of my weapons." James then took out a jet pack and flew up. "It's time for me to say farewell."

"You're leaving?" Snake asked.

"No, you are." He then took out a golden gun. "This is the golden gun. If I shoot you any where on your body, it's a automatic death!" he then started shooting at Snake, but Snake just jumped and grabbed onto his shirt. "Let go of me!" James then punched Snake, making him fall back down. James was about to shoot Snake when the gun started to rumble, and then expoded. James then noticed that Snake has all his self destruct devices.

"I didn't go up to give you a hug, I went to steal all of these." Snake said with a grin.

"I should have not told you what my weapons do." James said.

"Yup, you shouldn't have." Snake then pressed all the self desturct devices and saw exposion happen every where on James Bond.

"AHHH! OHHHH! HEEEE! I'M A LITTLE TEA POT- AHHHH!" James then exploded.

"This games winner is... Snake!" said the announcer.

A piece of James' jet pack went flying away and hit Michihiro on the head, making him conscious again.

"I want a pony... what the? Snake! Uhhh, who you fighting?" Michihiro asked.

"I was fighting James Bond, but he's dead now." Snake said.

"What? How could you do that?"

"Lets just go to the final round."

"O.K. But I'm keeping this!" He lifts up James Bond head. Snake then gagged.

"Just one more round, one more round and I'm done with this whole thing."

"Hey, we should make our own fanfiction story about this adventure, and put it on FanFiction, free you soul, free your mind." said Michihro.

"Now who would want to read a story like that?" Snake said.

**Chapter8: Clear**

After I'm done with this story, I'm gonna start a new one. I already have the ideas in my head. Chapter9: A Fisherman vs. A Snake Eater is ready now.


	9. A Fisherman vs A Snake Eater

Because I am making fun of Snake, every time I see a Metal Gear Solid game I just laugh. I hope you like chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, prouducts, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Chapter9: A Fisherman vs. A Snake Eater**

This was it. After fighting Takakura, a clavat, Sephiroth, Leon S. Kennedy, Mega Man, Hello Kitty, the Tetris bricks, and James Bonds, it was time to face his last opponent in the tournament... Sam Fisher.

"Sam Fisher? First you steal my game play, now you try to steal my postion in the next Super Smash brothers game? Thats it. Your going down!" Snake said angrily.

"First of all I borrowed and improved your game play, and second, you never had a chance to be in the next Smash Bros. game." Fisher responded.

"Round 1: fight!" Michihiro said with a bikini on. Snake saw him, and threw up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snake said after puking.

"Well I thought that I could be one of those people who hold up a card that says which round it is. To put myself to use, you know?" Michihiro responded.

"No." Snake took duck tape and taped Michihiro to the wall, covering his mouth.

"Mumble mumble!" Michihiro tried to say 'Snake, why?'.

"Lets go, Fisher." Snake said.

"After you, Snake." Fisher said.

The fight then began. Even though Fisher had more advance weponry, Snake had the upper hand in fire power, hand to hand combat, and everything else.

"Face it Fisher, I have the upper hand in everything!" Snake said.

"Looks like I should even the odds." Fisher then shot out every single light in the room.

"What the? I can't see a thing!" Snake said.

"But I can!" Fisher started to shoot at Snake, so all Snake could do was run and try not to hit a wall. But, in the end, he did.

"God... stop stop stop!"Snake said.

"What?" Fisher asked.

"I got a nose bleed."

"Ohhh... just tilt your head forward. You should be fine."

"Sniffs O.K. I'm fine."

"You sure Snake? Don't wanna take 5 minutes or something?"

"Nah, im okay, just keep trying to kill me like you were doing."

"O.K." Fisher started shooting at Snake again, but then ran out on bullets. "Damn! I have to reload!"

"Now's my chance!" Snake used his sence of hearing and heard a gun being reloaded. Snake took out his gun and shot in that direction.

"AHHHHH! What are you doing Snake?" Snake acually shot Michihiro.

"Michihiro? What are you doing with a gun?" Snake asked.

Michihiro then said, "I was gonna help you fight Sam Fisher but if you didn't want my help, you should have just said so. Not shoot me in the arm!"

"Oh screw it! I chose you, pikachu!" He threw a pokeball and a pikachu came out. With light coming from pikachu, Snake grabbed it and threw it in a light bulb socket.

"PIIIIIKAAAAAA!" pikachu sceamed. Pikachu's electricity illuminated the room, but killed it.

"Where the f--- did you get a pokemon?" Fisher asked.

"Hey, the story had to continued some how." Snake responded. He then ran up to Fisher, punched him to the ground, and continuously punched Fisher in the face.

Snake then said, "Take this, and that, and one of these, and one of those! AHHHHHHHHHH...!"

3 hours later...

"...HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michihiro then came up and said:

"The announcer said you won hours ago. That'll do Snake, that'll do." Snake then noticed that he punched the skin right off of Fishers face.

"Sooo... I won? I won! I did it! Now a word from our sponsors." Snake said.

Michihiro then came up and said, "Lets see... first aid kit: $9.95. More ammo: $20.57. Hearing your name be said by the audience: priceless. There are some things money can't buy, but for everything else there is debit master card."

Link then came bursting through the room."Congratulations... uhhh..." Link looked at Snake's name tag.

"Richard, for winning the..." Snake looked down and saw, for some reason, his name tag said Richard.

"Snake." Snake said.

"I'll have some later." Link responded.

"No, thats my name, Snake."

"Ohhhh... well uhhh... blah blah blah... you win... yadda yadda yadda... now you get to met the president of Nintendo!" A wall lifts up, and was a shadowed figure.

"Thank you Snake... for eliminating the competiton for us." The figure said.

"Eliminating the what?" Snake said.

"You heard me," he then walked into the light and Snake saw it was Kratos from God Of War.

"There was no tournament. This was all made up. Not one of the people here are actually from Nintendo," Snake heard that, turned around, and punched Link in the face. "Except for Link and Mario."

"Ohh... sorry." Snake said to Link.

"Oh, no problem." Link said sarcastically.

"You were just a pawn in our hostile take over!" another figure said. He went into the light and Snake saw it was Master Chief from Halo.

"SAY WHAT?" Mario, who just came in the room, said. He was now at regular size, and not a giant blob of pure fat.

"How'd you get like that?" Snake asked.

"It's called Lipo suction." Mario said. Then turned to Kratos and said, "Why did you make this tournament anyways?"

"So no third party character would help the Wii." said a third figure, who was Lara Craft from Tomb Raider. She then said "Microsoft and Sony teamed up to get rid of Nintendo."

"Snake, your games are a hit on the PlayStation. Come, and help us destroy Nintendo!" Kratos said.

"Nobody uses me as a pawn in some stupid polt twist. You guys, and girl, are going down! You with me?" Snake turned to Link and Mario.

"I was born ready! For Hyrule!" Link said.

"Let's a go kick some non-Nintendo ass!" Mario added.

"I would help if I didn't just soil my pants." Michihiro said while walking away.

This was really it. After all of Snakes fights, this was his last one.

**Chapter9: Clear.**

I wounder if anyone saw that coming. Maybe, maybe not.Chapter10: Wii shall prevail!

is the final chapter in Solid Snake: How he Came To The Brawl. Don't miss it.


	10. Wii shall prevail!

The final chapter in my story is here. I really never wanted it to end, but I knew that I had to end it. That is my duty as a writer. That is my gift, that is my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider... I mean slydemon2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, products, places or anything in this story except the story line.

**Chapter10: Wii shall prevail!**

It was time for Snake to face the biggest fight of his life. It was Snake, Link, and Mario vs. Kratos, Master Chief, and Laura Croft.

"Snake, are you sure that you don't want to join us?" asked Kratos.

"Snake you sure you don't want to join?" Snake said mockingly. "Does every evil villain say that?" Snake then asked.

"Well, you have to! It's in the evil manual." said Master Chieff while holding up a book that said 'How to be evil for dummies'.

"Enough talk, lets fight." Mario said. Mario then threw a super fire ball at Kratos, but Kratos used Laura as a shield.

"AHHH! You stupid son of a-" She kicked Kratos in the face, making him fall on Link.

"Why you!" Link shot an arrow at Kratos, Kratos reflected it back, it missed Link, but hit Snake in his leg.

"GHAAAAA! You stupid bitch!" Snake shot at Link, but hit Master Chief and made his helmet fall off. When everyone saw his face, no one said a word.

"That's whats under there?" Mario said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Laura Croft added.

"Please just put it back on!" Snake pleaded. Master Chief then quickly put his helmet back on and said:

"If you ever tell anyone what you saw, I swear I will shove my boot so far up your ass people will call you laces lips."

Snake then said, "O.K., but that thing on your neak, was that your-"

"Shut up!" Master Cheif then took out his gun and shot at Snake. Snake ducked out of the way, but Mario was hit.

"MAMA MIA! You did that on purpose!" Mario said to Snake.

"No I didn't!" Snake responded. Everyone started to ague and then finally Laura Croft said:

"Lets just pick someone to fight and stay out of each others way, agreed?"

"Agreed." said everybody else. It was now time for Laura Croft vs. Link, Mario vs. Kratos, and Snake vs. Master Chief.

"I just want to tell you, It's against my code to hit a girl-" Laura then jumped kicked Link in the chest, landed behind him, punched him in the spine, and threw him into a wall. Link came out of the wall and said:

"You BITCH! Thats it! It's time for-" he reached into his pocket, but could only find his sticks. "The hell? Where is all my equipment?"

"You mean this load of crap?" Laura said while holding up all of Links stuff.

"Oh crap!" Link said. Mario's fight wasn't going so good either.

"Eat my fire ball!" Mario said while throwing a fire ball. But because it moved so slow, all Kratos had to do was step aside and the fire ball missed him completely.

"Lets end this quick!" Kratos said while taking out and using Medusas head to turn Mario to stone. When that happened, Kratos sliced Mario in half. Mario then unfroze and went back to normal and there was blood and gutts everywhere.

Kratos then said "HA HA HA! I did it! I killed Mr. Ninten-"

"Sorry I had to leave," another Mario said, " I had to use the bathro-" That Mario saw the dead Mario on the floor.

"Who the hell is that?" Mario said.

"It's you!" Master Cheif said.

"But I'm me!"

"O.K., but if you're you, then who did I just kill?" Kratos said in confusion and fear. Mario took out a broom and swept the dead Mario aside.

"Lets just pretend that we didn't see that, O.K.?" Mario said.

"All right... but I'm getting therapy after this!" Kratos said. (now it's time to check up on Snake's battle). Master Chief took out a beam sword and tried to slash Snake. Snake dodged it, and kicked Mater Chief.

"Ha ha ha! Do you really think that you can beat me? How many fights have you had? About 9? You're so weak, it's not funny." Master Cheif said. Snake, who just realized all that he has been through, went down on one knee.

"Pathetic!" Master Chief said. Snake then got up and said:

"I may be weak, but that dosen't mean I still can't beat you!" They started to fight again. The battle could be heard for 3 days and 7 nights, until Mario, Link and Snake were too tired, weak, and a little bit constipated.

"Today is the day that Nintendo falls!" Kratos said.

"Now a new console will be formed, called the... uhhh... X-Station 330!" Master Chief said. Kratos and Laura both looked at him. "Uhhh... PlayBox 69?" Master Chief then said and winked.

"We'll think of a name for the new console later," Kratos said, "but first lets deal with these 3!"

Kratos was about to finish them off when a loud siren started and the announcer said:

"Self destruct: activated... see you losers later!"

"WHAT THE? WE HAD A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON?" Kratos said.

"Well the evil manuel said that all good evil bases need a self destruct feature!" Master Cheif said. "but I wonder who activated it?"

"Hey do you know where the exit is?" Michihiro said, "I accidentally activated the self destuct feature and I really got to get out of hear." Everyone looked at him. Then, they all grabbed and tied him up.

"NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Link said. Everyone, except Michihiro, ran out of the building right before it exploded.

"Ahhh... I'm finally rid of him!" Snake said in relife.

"Rid of who?" Michihiro asked.

"What the? But the story said that 'everyone, except Michihiro, ran out of the building right before it exploded'"!

"Thats true. I walked."

"You walked out? We ran and barely made it out!"

"Well first I untied my shelf, then I used an elevator to get to the first floor, then I walked-"

"Wait! There was an elevator? Why didn't we use it?" Snake said to Laura. She then took out blueprints and said:

"There never was supposed to be an elevator!"

"How 'bout we just go back to the fight?" suggested Link.

"Yeah... where were we? Oh yeah! Now, die!" Kratos said.

"Well you forgot we can transform!" Mario said.

"We can?" asked Snake and Link.

"Yup, right after you put these on!" Mario handed Snake and Link earings. They put them on, slammed together, and formed a robot that had Mario's head, Link's body, and Snake's legs. Then it said:

"We are now the M.L.S robot!"

"Can you be on my team?" asked a soccer player who was from the red bulls.

"What? No! M.L.S. stands for Mario, Link, Snake, not Major League Soccer. And I hate the red bull name!" Said the M.L.S. robot. He then stompped on the soccer player.

"Well we can do that too!" Kratos said.

"We can?" asked Master Chief and Laura.

"No." said Kratos.

"Now to use our ultimate power!" said the M.L.S. robot. It started to glow, the earth started to shake, and then there was a giant flash. Then, it bent down and just flicked Master Chief, Kratos, and Laura away.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" said all 3 of them. Then the real team rocket came and said:

"Hey that's our catch phrase!"

"Well now it's ours now!" then team rocket, Laura, Kratos, and Master Chief disinergrated in the atmoshere. Then the M.L.S. robot de-transformed, turning back into Mario, Link, and Snake.

"Well that's finally done with!" Snake said. He started to leave when Link said:

"Sorry that all of this was fake."

"But there will be a new Smash Bro. game, and I can pull a few stings for you to be in it. What do you say?" Mario said.

"Well I don't want any of this to go to waste, so yes. Why not?" Snake replied.

Michihiro then came and said, "Wow Snake! You went to a tournament, kicked everybody's ass, and now you're gonna be in the next Super Smash Bros. game! What are you gonna do next?"

Snake smiled and said, "I'm going to Disney Land, where all your deams come true."

**Solid Snake: How He Came To The Brawl: Clear.**

Ahh felt so proud of myself writing that. According to my sister that was the best chapter. She was really laughing out loud. Now its time for me to start new stories new adventures and new...something. Hope you liked my story. Slydemon2 out.

Coming soon:

After going through hell in a fake tournament, Snake was finaly able to make it in the next Super Smash Bros. game. Now it's time to see who else is in the game, and if he can fit in. Will Snake crack under the pressure? Or will he just kill Michihiro? Find out in slydemon2's story only on HBO... uh I mean fanfiction.


End file.
